There is a need for new ethylene/alpha-olefin/nonconjugated polyene interpolymers with improved processability, melt strength, and physical properties in rubber compounds, and for new polymerization processes to form the same at higher temperatures, to save on production energy costs and to increase throughput.
International Publication WO2011/002998 discloses ethylenic polymers comprising low levels of total unsaturation. Compositions using such ethylene polymers, and fabricated articles made from them, are also disclosed.
International Publication WO2007/136497 discloses a catalyst composition comprising one or more metal complexes of a multifunctional Lewis base ligand, comprising a bulky, planar, aromatic- or substituted aromatic-group, and polymerization processes employing the same, and especially continuous, solution polymerization of one or more α-olefins at high catalyst efficiencies.
International Publication WO2007/136494 discloses a catalyst composition comprising a zirconium complex of a polyvalent aryloxyether, and the use thereof in a continuous solution polymerization of ethylene, one or more C3-30olefins, and a conjugated or nonconjugated diene to prepare interpolymers having improved processing properties are disclosed.
International Publication WO2007/136496 discloses metal complexes of polyvalent aryloxyethers, appropriately substituted with sterically bulky substituents, that possess enhanced solubility in aliphatic and cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons, and/or when employed as catalyst components for the polymerization of ethylene/α-olefin copolymers, produce products having reduced I10/I2 values.
International Publication WO2011/002986 discloses ethylene polymers having low levels of long chain branching. Films and film layers made from these polymers have good hot tack strength over a wide range of temperatures, making them good materials for packaging applications.
International Publication WO2009/067337 discloses substantially isotactic propylene interpolymers comprising the following: (A) at least 60 weight percent (wt %) units derived from propylene, and (B) between greater than zero and 40 wt % units derived from ethylene. The propylene interpolymer is further characterized by at least one of the following properties: (1) a g′ ratio of less than 1, measured at interpolymer number average molecular weight (Mn), (2) a relative compositional drift of less than 50%, and (3) propylene chain segments having a chain isotacticity triad index of at least 70 mole percent.
International Publication WO2006/020624 discloses a supported, heterogeneous catalyst composition for use in polymerization of addition polymerizable monomers, to form high molecular weight polymers, comprising the following: 1) a substrate comprising a solid, particulated, high surface area, surface modified, inorganic oxide compound, 2) a Group 4 metal complex of a bis(hydroxyarylaryloxy) ligand; and optionally 3) an activating cocatalyst for the metal complex.
International Publication WO2007/136493 discloses a process for polymerization of propylene, optionally ethylene, and further, optionally, one or more C4-30α-olefins and/or one or more conjugated or nonconjugated dienes, under continuous, solution polymerization conditions, to prepare a high molecular weight polymer or interpolymer. The process comprising conducting the polymerization in the presence of a catalyst composition comprising a hafnium complex of a polyvalent aryloxyether.
International Publication WO2007/136495 discloses a catalyst composition comprising a zirconium complex of a polyvalent aryloxyether, and an alumoxane, and a polymerization processes employing the same, and especially the continuous, solution polymerization of ethylene and one or more C3-30 olefins or diolefins to prepare copolymers having reduced cocatalyst by-product content.
International Publication WO2007/136506 discloses a catalyst composition comprising a zirconium complex of a polyvalent aryloxyether, and a polymerization process employing the same, and especially a continuous, solution polymerization of ethylene and one or more C3-30 olefins or diolefins to prepare interpolymers having improved processing properties.
International Publication WO/2011/008837 discloses a composition comprising a first composition, which first composition comprises the following: A) a first interpolymer comprising, in polymerized form, ethylene, an α-olefin and a nonconjugated polyene; B) a second interpolymer comprising, in polymerized form, ethylene, an α-olefin and a nonconjugated polyene. The first composition has an [(ML(1+4, 125° C.))/Mw(conv)]*1000 greater than 0.429 mole/g. The invention also provides a composition comprising a first composition, which first composition comprises the following: A) a first interpolymer comprising, in polymerized form, ethylene, an α-olefin and a nonconjugated polyene; B) a second interpolymer comprising, in polymerized form, ethylene, an α-olefin and a nonconjugated polyene; and wherein the first composition has a Mooney Viscosity (ML, 1+4, 125° C.) greater than, or equal to, 70, and has a low shear viscosity (η at 0.1 rad/sec) less than, or equal to, 100,000 Pa·sec. The invention also provides a composition comprising a first composition, which first composition comprises the following: A) a first interpolymer comprising, in polymerized form, ethylene, an α-olefin and a nonconjugated polyene; B) a second interpolymer comprising, in polymerized form, ethylene, an α-olefin, and a nonconjugated polyene; and wherein the first composition has a Mooney Viscosity (ML(1+4, 125° C.)) greater than, or equal to, 70, and has an [Mw(abs)]/[Mw(conv)] less than 1.2.
International Publication WO/2010/033601 discloses a composition comprising an ethylene/α-olefin/non-conjugated diene interpolymer, which has the following properties: an Mz(abs)/Mz(Conv) value greater than 1.35; an Mz(BB)/Mw(abs) value greater than 1.6; and a non-conjugated diene content less than 10 weight percent, based on the total weight of the interpolymer. The invention also provides a process for forming a crosslinked composition, said process comprising: (a) forming a polymeric admixture comprising at least the following: (A) an ethylene/α-olefin/non-conjugated diene copolymer, which has the following properties: an Mz(abs)/Mz(Conv) value less than 1.3; an Mz(BB)/Mw(abs) value greater than 1.6, but less than 2.5; and an Mw(abs) value less than 350,000 g/mole; and (B) a coupling amount of (i) at least one poly(sulfonyl azide) or (ii) at least one peroxide; and (b) heating the resulting admixture to a temperature at least the decomposition temperature of the crosslinking agent.
However, as discussed above, there remains a need for new ethylene/alpha-olefin/nonconjugated polyene interpolymers with improved properties, and for new polymerization processes to form the same. There is a further need for such processes can operate at higher temperatures, enabling higher molecular weight polymers to be produced at lower, in-reactor viscosities. These needs have been met by the following invention.